


Snowflakes in the Sun

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow doesn't want to remember what she was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Snowflakes in the Sun  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Buffy the Vampire Slayer   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Willow doesn't want to remember what she was before.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

A breathless sigh escaped her as she put away the things she had used for the spell. If she had to be a vampire, she didn’t want to remember what came before.

It shouldn’t take long, just a few minutes and the memories she had of her life before now would disappear like snowflakes in the bright sunlight. Soon she wouldn’t remember what it was like to be human.

“What did you do?”

Willow turned to face Angelus and shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

“I know just the place.”

With a wicked smile on his face Angelus led Willow out the door.


End file.
